


Let's love

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Derek love Stiles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que Derek nunca admite en voz alta pero que en su interior están marcadas con rotulador permanente. Stiles se ha convertido en una de esas cosas desde que apareció por primera vez y luego otra y otra y otra hasta llegar a ese momento donde el chico está sentado a su lado mientras ven un partido callejero de futbol. En realidad es Derek el que está sentado a su lado porque el hijo del Sheriff llegó primero pero son detalles que a nadie le importan, mucho menos a Hale que parece querer dar un paso gigante para saltarse todo el cortejo y pasar directamente a donde puede abrazarlo y besarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's love

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas que salen de dormirse a las doce de la noche.  
> Espero que les guste esta cosa random.

En Beacon Hills hay dos colegios, el de los estirados y el de los que salen a la calle sin chaqueta cuando el sol está pegando en lo alto y no les importa, en pocas palabras los normales.

Derek Hale pertenece a los segundos aunque siempre lleve su chaqueta de cuero encima cuando se junta con Isaac y Boyd para ver un partido amateur de Basquetbol. Es lo que le gusta hacer a pesar de tener dinero suficiente para ir al colegio donde el jabón de los baños huele a mora azul y donde su camaro pega mejor.

Él no es un estirado como los chicos que acuden a ese colegio, sin excepciones; no es que él sea prejuicioso, solo le ha tocado ver decenas de veces la forma arrogante en la que se comportan. El chico tiene sus fundamentos.

 

~

-He invitado a salir a Scott -Dice Isaac cuando el equipo al que le va Derek encesta por tercera vez.

-¿Quién es Scott? -Pregunta Boyd con el ceño fruncido.

-El hijo de la jefa de enfermeras.

Y con eso Derek tiene suficiente para hacer una mueca de asco porque no cree que el rubio enserio se haya fijado en Scott McCall, hijo del agente McCall, un hombre fastidioso al que Scott se parece mucho.

-Buena suerte -Musita imaginándose que el pobre de Isaac va a tener que meterse en el mejor restaurante del pueblo donde dejará todo el dinero que ganó en el mes solo para una cita que no va a tener frutos.

-Gracias -El de rizos parece no entender el sarcasmo e ilumina su rostro con una sonrisa.

 

~

Derek frunce el ceño cuando ve llegar a Isaac con el hijo de la jefa de enfermeras y otro chico perteneciente al colegio de niños pijos.

Ambos llevan el uniforme puesto, con las mangas del suéter azul remangadas a la altura del codo y los zapatos negros recién voleados. Casi le dan arcadas.

-Él es Scott y él es su amigo Stiles -Boyd sonríe ante el nombre del chico. No cabe duda que esa gente es completamente rara

-Lindo nombre ¿Lo escogió tu mamá? -El rostro de 'Stiles' se torna en una mueca casi tenebrosa por la sonrisa que les regala.

-No sabría decirles, murió antes de que yo llorara por primera vez -Parece que se divierte con sus gestos de disculpa y Derek espera que les diga que es una broma pero el chico no dice nada durante el resto del partido hasta que recibe una llamada y se va llevándose con él a Scott.

-Es el hijo del Sheriff -Les dice Isaac cuando ambos chicos ya están saliendo del lugar.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia de John Stilinski y su difunta esposa. La mujer casi muere en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo y una semana después sufrió una caída de las escaleras de su casa obligando a que le sacaran al bebé antes de que muriera junto con ella.

En ese momento se siente la peor persona del mundo pero no lo expresa verbalmente, seguramente jamás volverá a verlo.

 

~

Se encuentra a Stiles una semana después llenando el tanque de su jeep mientras habla animadamente con el señor que está atendiendo. Por un momento piensa en huir para no verlo y descubrir que el que resultó ser todo un cabronazo fue él y no el chico, puede que el que haya hecho la pregunta fuera Boyd pero el tampoco hizo nada así que en teoría Stiles tiene todo el derecho para aborrecerlo.

 

-Hey-Lo saluda cuando se acerca a pagar.

-Hola -Responde el chico retirando la sonrisa que tenía antes -Me voy Bonzo, nos vemos luego -Se despide sin dedicarle otra mirada a Derek.

-Stiles -Siente un nudo en la garganta cuando se da cuenta que el chico ha volteado -Lo siento, por lo del otro día -Explica sin apartar la mirada para que sepa que es sincero.

-No importa -Los ojos castaños le miran antes de volver a caminar a su jeep.

-Lo que le hayas hecho si le importa -Dice el tal 'Bonzo' mientras recibe el dinero.

-Lo sé -Responde Derek sin saber qué hacer para arreglar lo que no hizo.

 

~

 

-De verdad me gusta Scott y parece que yo también le gusto -Les dice Isaac -Así que no se porten mal cuando llegue, ni con él ni con Stiles.

-¿Stiles viene también? -Derek comprende a la perfección el tono de la pregunta de Boyd. A él también le da miedo como va a reaccionar el chico.

-Es el mejor amigo de Scott -Isaac suspira -Por favor, chicos.

Ninguno de los dos tiene oportunidad de decir nada más a su amigo cuando el timbre suena.

En la mesa hay doritos, gomitas, coca colas y la consola ya está prendida para empezar a jugar.

A Derek no le van los videojuegos pero es algo que hacen todos los sábados, juntarse a jugar mientras comen algo y pierden el tiempo.

-Buenas tardes -Saludan los dos chicos cuando Isaac les abre.

-Acabamos de terminar un proyecto -Empieza Scott -Y no hemos comido así que trajimos hamburguesas -El moreno levanta las tres bolsas que están en sus manos haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Oh... Pude haber cocinado algo aquí, no tenían que molestarse -A Isaac realmente le gusta Scott, lo sabe por la forma en que lo miro cuando le da el pase.

-No es nada -Scott le da un rápido beso en los labios incomodando a Derek y Boyd por la muestra de afecto.

-No hagas eso, Scott -Ordena Stiles aunque no se ve ni un poco incómodo porque su mejor amigo se bese con otro chico. Deja las bolsas de comida que trae en sus manos en la barra y empieza a sacar todo.

Al parecer el chico ya ha estado ahí antes porque sabe exactamente donde está todo y no pide permiso.

Diez minutos después los cinco ya están sentados en la sala mirando como Isaac juega contra Scott mientras intentan meterse en la boca las papas rizadas.

-Oh Dios, Isaac tenías que ir a tu derecha -Stiles se mueve en la alfombra estirando sus piernas cuan largas son. El chico no habla con ellos para nada, los ignora olímpicamente como si para él solo estuvieran Isaac y Scott.

Cuando le toca el turno de jugar se vuelve una persona completamente diferente. Parece un niño de cinco años, completamente adorable aunque también da algo de escalofríos verlo tan seguro mientras mata al avatar de Isaac.

 

~

Stiles va a recoger a Isaac al colegio el miércoles, se sienta en el capo a comer skittles mientras espera que salga el rubio sin importarle las miradas que le dirigen.

-¿No te molestan? -Pregunta Derek parándose frente al jeep para ver al chico.

-Estoy acostumbrado -Hale asiente.

-Pensé que eras diferente -Stiles arquea una ceja entrando a su modo ''no hablo así que habla'' -Creí que eras un estirado. -El chico sonríe metiéndose un dulce rojo a la boca -Te juzgue mal, lo siento.

Stiles tiene unos ojos enormes, con pupilas color miel y pestañas espesas.

-Stiles es mi nombre de elección -Responde mirándolo directamente a los ojos -Mi madre escogió mi nombre en honor a su padre, nunca he podido pronunciarlo así que lo cambie.

No es necesario que el chico lo exprese verbalmente para que Derek comprenda que le ha dado un trocito de su verdadera persona.

-Stiles te queda bien, es muy... -Extiende las palmas de sus manos para señalarlo por completo -Muy tú.

-¿Muy yo? -Ok, eso que Derek está escuchando debe ser algo salido de la ciencia ficción porque nadie tiene derecho a reírse de esa forma tan adorable -Supongo que gracias.

-¿Eh?... Oh si -Sonríe un poco sin retirar su mirada de la perfecta curva en sus labios -Si...

-¡Stiles! -Isaac se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa enorme.

-Hoy soy tu chofer personal -De un brinco el chico se baja del capo guiando al rubio al asiento del copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Stiles sonríe.

-Es un secreto -Le guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta -Nos vemos, Derek.

-Nos vemos.

Hay algo que se rompe dentro de Derek cuando los ve alejarse, no algo de forma mala porque no duele, es algo como una capa, como una cajita que guardaba algo y ahora que se rompió lo que sea que guardara se está esparciendo por su cuerpo junto al sonido de la risa del alumno del instituto pijo.

 

~

Isaac pasa días platicando de todo lo que montó Scott para pedirle que fuera su novio oficialmente, que si usó un cañón para proyectar una película romántica, que si cenaron algo que el moreno cocino, que si Stiles... Y ahí hay algo que ya no cuadra porque Isaac hablaba de Scott, no hay razón para que nombrara al hijo del Sheriff sin embargo Derek escuchó claramente su nombre.

 

~

Hay cosas que Derek nunca admite en voz alta pero que en su interior están marcadas con rotulador permanente. Stiles se ha convertido en una de esas cosas desde que apareció por primera vez y luego otra y otra y otra hasta llegar a ese momento donde el chico está sentado a su lado mientras ven un partido callejero de futbol. En realidad es Derek el que está sentado a su lado porque el hijo del Sheriff llegó primero pero son detalles que a nadie le importan, mucho menos a Hale que parece querer dar un paso gigante para saltarse todo el cortejo y pasar directamente a donde puede abrazarlo y besarlo.

 

-¿Tu juegas algo? -Le pregunta recordándose que deben conocerse primero.

-Lacrosse -Le responde Stiles sin dejar de ver la pelota ni un segundo -¿Tú? -La primera respuesta que se le viene a la cabeza es decirle 'no, yo no juego lacrosse' pero gracias a algo se da cuenta que la pregunta es si juega algo.

-Basquetbol -Los ojitos castaños abandonan la pelota para mirarlo.

-Yo siempre he querido jugar pero nunca he podido, soy muy descoordinado con eso de ojo-mano así que en realidad nunca lo he intentado -Se muerde los labios y Derek decide que está tratando de torturarle.

-Yo puedo enseñarte -Los ojos de Stiles brillan como oro líquido.

-No quiero dar molestias -Regresa su vista al balón ignorando la mirada de Derek que dice 'Mírame'

-No es molestia -Le da un leve golpecito en el hombro -Podemos usar la cancha del parque de niños -El moreno se desespera cuando el chico no le mira.

-Soy pésimo -Finalmente lo mira sosteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si fueras bueno no te enseñaría.

De nuevo siente que esa risa es ilegal y debería estar prohibida por salud mental de los cuerdos.

 

~

 

Es un momento cliché el que viven la primera vez que sus manos se tocan. La espalda de Stiles está pegada al torso de Derek, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada para dejarlo ver la dirección en la que lo va a ayudar a encestar mientras le sostiene las manos más tiempo del necesario.

-¡Lo hice! -Stiles levanta sus brazos observando el rebotar del balón cuando pasa la canasta -Bueno, tú lo hiciste pero yo también y... eso es genial.

Siguen en la misma posición, encajando sin siquiera ser conscientes de que lo hacen mientras Derek se deleita con esa reacción poco propia de un estirado.

-Dentro de poco serás mejor que yo -Le asaltan las ganas de abrazarlo por la espalda y besar el cuello, justo donde tiene ese bonito lunar que parece llamarlo cada vez que ve al chico.

-Muy gracioso -Stiles se aleja para ir por el balón dejando a Derek con picazón en los dedos.

~

Isaac no puede creer lo que ve cuando se juntan dos sábados después para jugar. Boyd tiene una cita con una chica rubia bastante guapa y se ha disculpado dejando que Isaac, Scott, Derek y Stiles comiendo cereal en la casa del hijo del Sheriff porque resulta que tiene muchos más juegos y nadie pudo negarse a ir.

-No puedo creer que tengas los dedos tan lentos -Se quejó Stiles cuando Derek tomó un mando por primera vez en meses a petición del anfitrión o mejor dicho orden.

-Soy pésimo en estas cosas -Alegó Derek sin inmutarse cuando el chico se sentó en el sofá dejando sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de el moreno que estaba sentado en la alfombra.

-Solo necesitas práctica -Para Isaac esa es la primera vez que alguien toca tanto a Derek, empezando por los hombros que quedaron en medio de los muslos delgados del chico y finalizando por la punta de los dedos que se enredan con los de su amigo mientras le ayuda a jugar, riendo de vez en cuando por lo torpe que puede llegar a ser intentar manejar un mando con cuatro manos.

 

~

-A Stiles se le ha roto el jeep -Dice Isaac a la hora del receso leyendo el mensaje de Scott.

-¿Quién es Stiles? -Erica, la novia de Boyd, parece curiosa por saber más de ellos ahora que se sientan juntos.

-El novio de Derek -Dice Boyd.

-No es mi novio -Se queja el moreno con la punta de las orejas rojas.

-Pero quieres -Le apunta Isaac.

-Claro que no.

 

Danny le juró que no le iba a decir a nadie cuando le preguntó a qué hora salían los del colegio pijo, al que asistía su amigo Jackson, pero aun así Derek estaba nervioso cuando se estacionó frente a la entrada a esperar a Stiles. ¿Qué porque lo hizo? Porque están a treinta grados y el chico puede sufrir de insolación.

Cuando el timbre suena sale del auto acomodándose las gafas para estar seguro de que el chico lo ve aunque no está seguro de si quiere que lo vea. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que está haciendo pero cuando está empezando a decidir subirse al camaro e irse Stiles aparece en la entrada hablando con una chica pelinegra y otros chicos que solo ha visto en contadas ocasiones.

Está perfecto en el uniforme con las mangas de la camisa blanca enrolladas, la corbata ligeramente desabrochada y la mochila cayendo de forma descuidada por su hombro.

Se retira las gafas antes de que el chico lo note clavando sus ojos dorados en los verdes.

-¿Te llevo a casa? -Escucha como le pregunta un chico ligeramente más bajito que Stiles.

-No te preocupes, Liam -Le sonríe y se despide con la mano antes de caminar hacia él, casi contando los pasos que da.

-Escuché que se descompuso el jeep -Dice despacio sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Y has venido a asegurarte que es así? -Stiles se mueve sobre sus propios pies haciendo notoria la hiperactividad que todos saben que tiene.

-Vengo a llevarte a casa -Hace un movimiento con la cabeza invitándolo a subir mientras le quita la mochila para dejarla en la cajuela.

Si antes de ir a casa terminan comiendo hamburguesas en el mejor establecimiento de hamburguesas que hay es porque el destino los llevó a esa calle.

 

~

Los rumores de que estaban saliendo no se hicieron esperar luego del tercer día en que fue a recoger al chico a la entrada del colegio. De un día para otro todos sabían que Derek le enseñaba a jugar básquet y que comían en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida a las dos de la tarde.

Ninguno comentó nada cuando unas chicas dijeron ‘‘¿Stiles con Derek Hale?'' porque no estaban juntos. Puede que a Derek le dieran ganas de besarlo cada cinco minutos pero nada más.

Tampoco es como si lo fuera a hacer en los bolos justo después de que marcaron una chuza juntos porque resulta que todo les sale mejor si están las cuatro manos de por medio.

 

~

Stiles le presenta a todos sus amigos el viernes, a todos menos a Scott porque ya lo conoce e igual que él los otros también son buenas personas, amables, que gustan de la música común y bromean sobre el último capítulo de Sherlock.

Ese es el día en que se besan por primera vez o mejor dicho Derek le besa. Es un toque rápido entre sus labios mientras Stiles está cocinando chuletas para comer porque han decidido que la comida rápida les engordará.

El hijo del Sheriff se sonroja pero no dice nada hasta que llega el segundo mientras están quitándole el jabón a los platos que usaron y en vez de decir algo como '¿Qué haces?' solo suelta un 'Ya era hora' y lo incita a que continúe besándolo sin importarle quedarse sin pizca de aire.

 

~

A Derek le pareció idiota cuando Isaac le platicó sobre lo genial que era cumplir dos meses con Scott o tal vez eran tres, ya no lo recuerda pero ahora que es su turno de pedirle a Stiles que sea su novio no le queda más remedio que pedirle ayuda al novio del rubio.

-Solo dile -Le dice Scott continuando con su labor de dividir los collares para perro por tamaño en el mostrador de la veterinaria.

-Quiero que sea especial, que no tenga motivos para negarse -El de ojos cafés se le queda viendo como si de pronto tuviera runas tatuadas en el rostro.

-¿Tienes una grabadora? -Derek arquea las cejas confundido pero asiente -Busca una canción romántica, del 94, es donde más hay -Le aclara -Pon la grabadora frente a su ventana y cuando baje solo se lo preguntas.

 

~

Terminó escogiendo catorce canciones en dos horas, se pasó otra hora seleccionando las mejores hasta que solo le quedaron tres.

Media hora después, con los nervios a medio controlar se estacionó frente a la casa Stilinski aun debatiéndose si la canción que había escogido era la mejor o si debía cambiarla por otra o si debía salir huyendo.

Puso la música debajo de la ventana como Scott le había dicho, amando a su camaro por tener adaptador durante los treinta segundos que le llevó al chico bajar las escaleras, treinta segundos que el corazón Derek estuvo a punto de colapsar pensando que lo iba a correr o algo parecido.

 

En la entrada de la casa del Sheriff fue su primer beso como novios, con la música aún sonando, Stiles de puntitas siendo sostenido por las manos de Derek que apretaban su cintura como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca y John Stilinski mirando desde la puerta principal con el uniforme completo puesto, incluyendo pistola y placa.

 

~

La piel de Stiles era increíblemente suave bajo el tacto de sus labios que no paraban de robarle gemiditos de placer mientras le añadía marcas a su espalda cubiertas de lunares y pequitas.

Aún estaba sensible por el reciente orgasmo y a Derek le encantaba mirarlo extasiado por simples caricias como besarle cada lunar con relieve.

Hacía poco que habían llegado a esa etapa de su relación, los primeros dos meses se dedicaron a hacer cierto el rumor de que eran pareja besándose en lugares públicos, tomándose de la mano cuando iba por la calle o ir a caballito por el centro comercial. Eran cosas simples que los niños estirados no hacían y que los normales catalogaban como cursis pero ahí estaban ellos disfrutando de caricias improvisadas en la misma cama que habían decidido dejar de lado la escuela a la que pertenecían para ser ellos mismos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y leerlo. 
> 
> Nada cuesta dejar un kudo si les ha gustado y si es así animenme a seguir escribiendo.  
> Saludos~


End file.
